365 days loving you
by Maevezanar
Summary: The 365 days on board romance of a famous couple filled with joy, laughter, tears and blood. Seriously? Blood? I'm not kidding. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: 365 days loving you

**Author:**Maevezanar

**Fandom**: Adventures of Sinbad (post SS2)

**Pairing**: Sinbad/Maeve

**Rating**: K

**Genre**: comedy, romance, one-shot, dialogue fic

**Summary**: The 365 days on board romance of a famous couple filled with joy, laughter, tears and blood. Seriously? Blood? I'm not kidding. Read and find out.

**Disclaimer**: Characters owned by All Atlantis America. The fic idea, however is mine.

**T/N: **Inspired by a dialogue fic in . My first attempt to write an all dialogue fic. Ha ha, never tried this before but I sure had fun writing it and hope you too will enjoy reading it.

_-AoS-_

**001**

"Sinbad, why are you here? Why do you intrude my dream?"

"As rude as usual, Maeve! It's been a long time since we last seen each other and you just have to throw a bucket of sea water on me rather than greeting me with opened arms?"

"Sinbad! For the last time..."

"Okay! Okay! Fine! Put that fire ball away. So the thing is...uhm...I found you, I mean your body. You are having a rather long sleep and the only way to wake you up is finding your soul and giving you a true kiss."

"Sinbad, either you are reading too much of "sleeping beauty" or this is a trick aims at vulnerable innocent and pure girls like me.

"This is Dim Dim's idea and please, there's no need to describe and insult yourself with such vulgar words. Seriously! Hold on Maeve! I told you not to use that fire ball. And now... are you gonna let me kiss you and return to the ship or are you gonna sit here and play with that fireball for the rest of your life?"

-AoS-

**045**

"Sinbad, today is Valentine's Day at my hometown."

"And...?"

"People celebrate love on this day and according to tradition...uhm...people will...er...give gifts to each other so here...uhm...

"For me? A new sabre. It's beautiful, Maeve. Thanks! And uh...why are you...looking at me like that?

"Oh c'mon Sinbad! Where's your manner? Of course I'm expecting you to return the favor."

"But it's too sudden, Maeve. I'm unprepared... or...what say if I gift myself to you?

"Please stop flashing your teeth. I'm not impressed. And sorry Sinbad, no offense but I don't want to receive a gift used by some others multiple times before."

"Not fun, Maeve. Not fun at all!

_-AoS-_

**090**

"Remind me again, why are we up on the yard of the mast at MIDNIGHT like this?

"Sinbad! shhhh...didn't I tell you that I need to collect pure sea dew for my new spell?

"And... what's it got to do with me?

"Absolutely nothing. Just that I don't want to be the only one suffering from sleep loss."

"What nonsense is this?!...I'm climbing down!... Damnit...Who cut the rope?"

"Gone with the wind~!"

"I'm not stupid, Maeve. And don't be full of yourself just yet. I've got a backup rope right behind the mast. You'll see...!"

"Oh you mean... that lump on the . ?"

"For the last time, Maeve! DO NOT keep me here!"

"Don't yell, Sinbad! You look ridiculous. Besides, I'm not keeping you here, it's just that Fate decides to tie you up with me... Yes! Yes! be a good boy and just sit down like that. How cute !"

-AoS-

**105  
**  
"This is ridiculous, Sinbad! How could I be running up on the deck with a rope tying around my waist connecting to YOURS?"

"Stop struggling, Maeve. You will listen to me and you will do as I said because this is a captain's order. Understand?"

"Have I ever obeyed any of your ridiculous command?"

"No! But the only time you did and I lost you for two long years. Mistakes will not be repeated. And if you keep insisting that you will not be sitting still in the cabin while there's a raging storm out there then at least, listen to me and do not get me distracted with your safety. Please, Maeve!"

"Oh...fine. But the first person who dares laughing at me will be grilled. Understand?

"Your wish is my command!"

_-AoS-_

**165**

"Maeve? Are your free?"

"I'm rather busy researching a spell, Sinbad. Anything important?"

"Ah...no! I just want to have a small talk with you but if you're.."

"Please sit down, Sinbad! It's probably very important since you're all nervous with sweats.I can bare a few minutes, you know!"

"It's nothing, really. It's just that...I'm...as the captain, representing for all sailors...would like to...er...give a small suggestion on...uhm...as you already know...no, no, not that...I mean, as far as I know, women...er...uhm...uh...er...have that time of the month when they become easily irritated. Given that circumstance though, I think we should keep the situation under control."

"I don't get what you're trying to tell me."

"Uhm...I mean...Maeve...er...mean...it's not that I'm saying you're scary nor you're ill-tempered but could you please treat my sailors kinder?

"Sinbad, you're wasting my time. Either you explain now or I'm gonna turn you into a frog."

"See! You're doing that again! Bullying people when they do something you don't like. Accounting statistic has stated that of all twenty sailors in my ship, seven of them have been turned into frogs. You don't need them to pull the sails but I DO and this cannot conti-...ribbit...ribbit...ribbit"

_-AoS-_

**200**

"Sinbad. This apple tart with wine smells really good."

"..."

"Pour a few honey drops to arouse the smell!"

"..."

"And that roast chicken too. Uhm...smell delicious!"

"..."

"And if we eat it together with-"

"Maeve! For the last time. I'm not allowed to either eat or drink till sunset. So please, stop with that silly act already!"

"Well it's not my fault that I'm not Muslim and celebrate the Ramadan!"

"No, it's certainly not! But IT IS your fault for purposely bringing all that food in front of me. And for Allah's sake, your food made Doubar faint with a watery mouth!

"This is it. This angry expression of you knowing fully well that there's nothing you can do to protest is so cute. And since I have nothing better to do with my time, I'm just gonna sit here, taste the good food and entertain myself with the scene that you make."

"#%$ #%$^ !"

_-AoS-_  
**  
295**

"Sinbad... Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Is it difficult to love me? Why didn't you choose someone with a less complicating background? Someone who does not have a brother turned into a hawk, someone who does not have an arch enemy as a black witch, someone who does not threaten to turn your sailors into frogs or grill them when she's upset?"

"Because it would be quite boring...Ouch! Maeve! It hurts! Ouch! Don't pinch! I'm just kidding! I mean it...naturally came, Maeve. Like a ship meeting the sea, and like the wind dancing on the waves. I don't know when but I do know that loving you is the easiest thing I have ever done. I love your past, present, future and everything about you even if you're quite bothersome"

"Well, the sea breeze sure is cold... but it's nothing compared to your words. It made me shiver!"

"Now that breaks my heart! How cruel of you to trick me into this cheesy mood then throw a bucket of sea water on me?!"

"Nah! Don't be! If it makes you feel better...uhm...I love you too because you're just as bothersome as me!"

"What? Bothersome? Who? Me? Seriously?!"

"Yes! Don't play dumb, Sinbad! You hear me, we'll make a matching bothersome couple and it sounds perfect!"

_-AoS-_**  
**

**360**  
"Maeve! Happy birthday"

"Oh Sinbad! How surprising... And here I thought you guys claimed that there's nothing to celebrate when a person is one year older..."

"Well I guess the benefit of one being a sailor is you get to know a lot of different cultures. Now come here, cut your birthday cake!"

"Oh you even have a birthday cake? How lovely!"

"Here! Your cake slice! And uhm...CHEW it carefully and er...enjoy the feeling!"

"Your words are quite strange, Sinbad..."

"I just want to wish you enjoy the cake. So how is it? Feel anything yet?"

"Anything is what thing?

"No! No!...don't mind me, keep eating!"

"You're strange, very strange, Sinbad! You couldn't have poisoned the cake, could you? Uh-oh...Don't turn pale! I'm just kidding, Sinbad!"

"Im-impossible! You ate all of the cake..."

"So?"

"F..Firouz! You didn't put in the cake what-I-told-you-to-put-in?

"Of course I did, Sinbad!"

"Sinbad! Hold on! What did you put in the cake?"

"The proposal ring, Maeve! I asked Firouz to put in the ring."

"...You...you m-mean...the ring is in the cake?"

"Yes!"

"And the cake is inside my stomach?"

"Yes...!"

"And to get the ring out I have to...have to..."

"Er...y.. yes..."

"Sinbad! I'm so gonna grill you! Get off my hands, Rongar! Doubar! I have to grill him!"

_-AoS-_

**365**

"Maeve... are you still mad at me?"

"Uhm!"

"Is it about the ring...?"

"Uhm!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I didn't think you would swallow it..."

"Uhm!"

"So will you forgive me?"

"Uhm!"

"Is it...'uhm' yes or 'uhm' no?"

"It means if you keep blabbering about this, I'm so gonna grill you on the spot and throw your ash into the sea. Got it?"

"But I'm really sincere, Maeve! Look! I washed the ring thoroughly and I promise, it won't smell! See? Maeve! Maeve! I'm kidding! Just kidding! How many times have I told you not to bring the fireball into our discussion?!"

"Fine! If you don't want to be grilled, I'm gonna turn you into a goldfish and gift you to Rumina as a pet!"

"Look Maeve! You wouldn't have the heart to...Not after you see this..."

"Oh Sinbad! This diamond ring is even bigger and shinier than the last one!"

"You like it?"

"Yes...oh yes..."

"Forgive me?

"Yes!"

"Is it a yes for that as well?"

"That? What's "that" that you're asking me?"

"The ring, Maeve. I thought you'd understand. Oh well, just to save the bloods and tears like last experience...I'll be more direct this time. Look, I'm not good with flowery words so uhm... I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

"I love you too, Sinbad. Of course I'd say yes. You don't have to ask!"

"B-but you just said..."

"Shut up and kiss me!"

"Your wish is my command!"

**~ End**


	2. Chapter 2

**002**

"Okay, line up sailors and remember that each of you only has 5 seconds."

"Sinbad! Aren't you going a little bit overboard with that time limit?"

"Hey the sailor over there! Get in line!... and no, Maeve! I think it's necessary to keep watch on these sailors and protect your chastity."

"Since when have you cared about my chastity? And please! This is my first day back on board after two years. Couldn't I just give my old mates some friendly hugs?"

"You could but still... I don't think you're obliged to. A mere 'hi' would be enough! Hey you... yes, I'm talking to you, the sailor by the sail. If my memory serves me right, you joined the ship after she fell overboard so you don't know her and practically, have no need to get in line to welcome her back. Go back to your work! See, Maeve? Those guys are taking advantage of your friendliness. Hold on a sec ! You over there...that was more than 5 seconds. Get out!"

"Sinbad! This isn't funny at all. Are you jealous 'cause I didn't give you the same treatment back then in the dream ?!"

"Wh-what...hah! You couldn't possibly mistake my noble act with such jealous attitude, could you?"

"Er...you're not?"

"No...! Of course not! No! What captain would do that? So no...Definitely not jealousy!"

"If it's so, be a good boy and go play at the tiller, captain My-knight-in-shining-amor. Who knows, I might work out some sort of rewards for your good behavior. Right, head straight...yes, like that..."

_-AoS-_

**003**

"Hi Maeve! I come to collect my reward."

"What?"

"What's what?"

"Er...It's late, Sinbad! Go back to your bed. You're shift is over and you're too tired that you start to hallucinate I owed you something."

"Hey! Don't you forget what you promised me yesterday. Remember? The sailors? Free hugs for world peace?"

"So? I didn't promise anything. I was just saying some random comments while you happened to hear it and coincidentally acted upon it."

"Whoa-What? Wait! Don't close the door just yet, you tricky witch!"

"Sorceress! You stubborn and pervert captain!"

"Fine, sorceress! But how am I the one at fault when I'm just simply standing up for my rights and defend your honor? You see, a promise is a promise. When you promise someone something, you gotta keep it; otherwise, you will lose your credibility and in this trading sea business, when you have to go out in the open sea for days with a lots of cargo, you really nee-...uhm...uhm...uhmm..."

"Happy? Care to shut up now?"

"Yes...er no! Wait! Maeve! Open the damn door! You don't seriously expect me to go to sleep after that fiery kiss, do you? Damnit! I got turned on!"

_-AoS_-

**020**

"Sinbad...you broke her magic vial?"

"I know Firouz! Even worse, it's taken her three months to brew it...Well, guess we have no choice then. Quick! Take the cloth, Firouz while I'll find a broom."

"Hey! Hey! What're you doing? Tampering with the crime scene? No! I refuse to cooperate in such a cowardly act. I'd say you confess to her."

"You honestly think she'd show mercy to me without at least forcing me to walk the planks?"

"Who walks what?"

"Oops Maeve?"

"So...I can see that we're having quite a mess here. Fess up! Which one of you?"

"Breath, Sinbad! Breath!"

"Yeah...yeah...breath, Firouz, breath! Okay so Maeve, the thing is...when I went looking for you in your cabin, I...er... accidentallydroppedryourmagi cvial."

"I'm lost you, Sinbad!"

"I mean...I was curious. It got this sparkling golden color of a liquid while just days ago, it was purely dark green. My curiosity got the best of me so I picked up the vial and then came the wind, and a sudden wave, I lost balance then next thing I know, it fell off my hand...I...I..."

"Oh..."

"Why does she 'oh' me, Firouz? That's too simple of a response to the fact that I waste her effort of the last 3 months?"

"She probably thinks it's okay! Don't worry, she's fine!"

"No! It's not okay. She's not fine and I should definitely worry about that. Look Firouz! Why is she walking to the shelf and take out another golden vial? Are you thinking what I'm thinking, mate?"

"Don't be silly, Sinbad! She's not gonna poison you or else she wouldn't have that soft look in her eyes!"

"You really think so? You really think there is not a single trace of murderous intention in her eyes?"

"Would you two stop whispering in front of me? That's so not polite to a lady. Here, take this Sinbad!"

"Er...why are...why are you handing me a vial?"

" 'Cause I'm so turning you from a man to a woman with this liquid. Isn't that obvious? Go ahead ! Drink it at once! ...Seriously, idiot! If I were you, I'd stop being a statue and take a close look at this vial as it's the real magic potion while the one you broke just took me 3 hours to brew. They happened to share the same color but have different usage."

"Then how am I supposed to know?"

"Your problem, not mine."

"...B-but if that is so then all my worries were for nothing? Couldn't you just say so sooner?"

"I was having fun with you, besides how is it my fault now that you're the one at wrong for intruding my privacy?"

_-AoS-_

**125**

"Take back what you said earlier?"

"Huh? What did I say, captain?"

"How could you have forgotten? You said you h-a-t-e-d me, didn't you?"

"Eh? I did?"

"Wha...you really forgot? Don't you know how much it hurt me?"

"Really, Sinbad? Just a random word in a heated argument could bother you that much? Oh...ok, alright. Don't pout. Take this kiss as my apology. Better now, Captain Sensitive?"

"Much better. Apology accepted and Maeve, Don' . . . Never ever!"

"Aye! Aye Captain!"

_-AoS-_

**203**

"Kill me, Maeve"

"No!"

"Just slash your sword at me! Or grill me with your fire ball!"

"I'm so not killing you, Sinbad!"

"Please, I beg you. Have mercy and end my suffering... I'm dying here anyway..."

"You only have a flu, Sinbad."

"I can't breath through my nose...my mouth hurts and every parts of me are crying in pain. So please, pity me..."

"That's exactly why I'll go get Firouz. Stay put in bed, you drama queen."


End file.
